


Delicate

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, Restraints, Teasing, bit fluffy, kinky piketober, soft dom, some feels snuck in as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Number One makes her Captain feel better.(Day 2 of kinky Piketober 2019)





	Delicate

“You can’t do that to me,” One whispered close to his ear, her hands sliding down his outstretched arms from where his wrists were secured to the headboard. He remained still, even if his breath hitched.

“I know you are brave and strong and you feel you need to carry the weight of the universe on those broad shoulders,” at that her fingers trailed lightly from his right bicep to his clavicle, “but I’m not just your first officer, Chris.” She placed a kiss against his temple. “I am your friend.”

His eyes were closed just like Una had instructed, allowing him to focus on her words, on feeling every tender caress on his taut body, to soak in the heat from where she was straddling his waist, to smell the soft spiciness that always lingered in her hair. Her lips traveled to his cheek, further to his jaw where she kissed her way across to the other side, up to his ear.

“Seeing you all banged up, Chris… it’s not how you’re supposed to look, baby. You know I love that pale skin of yours, love how beautiful you bruise, but only for me.” She rolled her hips against him, letting him feel her wet arousal. “I get so turned on thinking about sinking my teeth into you, about scratching lovely patterns onto your body.”

He moaned at that, twisting his head to grant her lips and teeth better access, but instead of giving him the familiar pain, she licked a hot trail from his adam’s apple to his ear.

“Not tonight though, baby,” she whispered quietly. “You have to do some healing first, but when you’re all better…” she trailed off and nipped at his earlobe. He felt her shift and then her nose rubbed against his, her soft words right against his lips. “Tonight I am going to make you feel so good.” Her hands rubbed his arms, massaging his straining muscles. “I will kiss every single one of the bruises you came back with. Make you feel all better and excited for when we get to play rough again.”

He was breathing faster, panting against her lips, his mind beginning to feel light, slowly slipping into that space of submission that allowed him to stop clinging to his thoughts, to just _be_.

“I know you’re hard for me, and don’t worry, I’ll suck your cock, use my tongue and lips and hands. I won’t forget about your balls either, I’ll take them in my mouth, roll them just the way you like, until you’re ready to burst.” Once more she ground her hips down against his stomach, making him feel her wetness. “And then I am going to ride you and let you watch while I come around you.”

He shifted with his need to be touched, hoping he’d get Una to make good on her promises sooner, but instead of finding relief, the dull ache of his recent injuries flooded through him. Just like that the memories of what had happened threatened to resurface, sensations of fear and uncertainty. His stomach tensed and he clenched his jaw, willing the dark thoughts away.

“Shhh,” Una soothed, kissing his brow, bringing his mind back to the present.

“Stay here.” Her hand slid up to where his were bound, and wrapped around the cuff of his left wrist. “Feel your body. You know where you are. Focus on this.” She dragged her nails back down to his pecs, circled his nipple just hard enough to push aside all other sensations. He let out a deep breath, actively loosened his jaw and sank deeper into the soft bed.

“There you go,” she praised and shifted until her weight was on his lower abdomen. Her hands stayed connected to him in one continuous touch of soft fingertips mixed with sharp nails and his lips parted in a quiet moan.

“Look at me,” she instructed, and he opened his heavy lids, his eyes needing a moment to adjust to the light.

Una smiled at him, drawing wide patterns onto his torso, going all the way up to his neck and down to his sternum. Her face was relaxed even if her eyes were intensely focused on him, and he knew she was making sure he wasn’t being triggered, that this was still what he needed. The care so clearly written across her features helped to push aside the last of the fear, anchoring him to their familiar synergy.

“You did good, baby, but I’m getting too old to worry about you like this,” she chastised kindly and the comment was so at odds with the pristine body he was looking up to, it made him smile.

“Last time I checked only one of us was going grey,” he teased and raised a brow.

She pinched his left nipple. “I didn’t say it had to do with how I look, Chris.” She leaned forward one hand cupping his cheek, the other supporting her next to his head as she looked at him with an intensity he hadn’t expected.

“It’s about what it does to me when I worry about you not coming back. It’s about seeing you bloody and beaten to within an inch of your life. It’s about the panic on Phil’s face when he struggles to put you back together.” Her voice had taken on a rough edge that tightened his throat.

“Im sorry,” he managed.

“I know.” She smiled, but the expression stayed on the corners on her mouth. Her eyes moved across his features as if she was searching for something.

When she leaned in to kiss him, the touch of her lips was light and sweet, all tender care and affection. It was the exact way they rarely were with each other, a sentiment too close to love, too close to meaning and a shared life and all the things they had successfully avoided for so long.

And he wondered if that was her way of aging.

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> Feedback always appreciated! <3


End file.
